


Freya's Choice

by klutzy_girl



Category: Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Love, One Shot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya finally makes her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freya's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Witches of East End and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Freya’s choice wasn’t exactly easy at first until she started noticing Dash and Killian’s behavior. When she wasn’t paying attention, she didn’t see what was going on right in front of her. Wendy was the one who pointed it out after she finally had enough and realized she had to talk to someone for more than five minutes about this situation. She smacked her forehead and sighed. “Thanks, Wendy.”

Wendy shrugged. “You’re welcome, kid. Glad I could be of some help.” She wandered off after that to go find Joanna.

And so Freya was left to think and she warily watched her fiancé and his brother. Dash tended to be suspicious of everything Killian and flew off the handle if he even thought his brother did something wrong. Killian wasn’t like that at all, even though he didn’t trust Dash (who felt the same way about him). He was nicer and more level-headed, even though he sometimes employed the wrong methods. 

And something about Dash was just off, although she couldn’t figure out why. She began to suspect that he was the trickster her mother had warned her about. “What do you think I should do?” she questioned Joanna.

“Sweetheart, I can’t make the decision for you. You have to do this on your own. And you must make the right choice. Good luck.”

Freya glared at her. “That was a lot of help, Mom.”

Joanna laughed despite the fact that she knew her daughter was angry at her. “Sorry. But it’s up to you.” She kissed Freya on the forehead and then watched as she walked away.

Freya walked through town and went back over the last few months in her mind. This should be an easy choice – She was marrying Dash soon and loved him. He loved her too. But for some reason it wasn’t as simple as it should be. She felt something else with Killian – passion maybe? She thought she had that with Dash, but maybe she was wrong. She tended to fuck up a lot (but not as badly as Freya, considering the return of her sister’s memories) but Freya was trying to fix her mistakes. She didn’t want to screw this up and doom the world or something like that. 

When it finally hit her, she gasped. Sometime over the last few months, Freya had fallen in love with Killian – and out of it with Dash. When had that happened? She had known the truth deep down for weeks, but refused to admit it to herself. But now that she knew for certain how she felt, she had to tell Killian. But first she had to do the right thing and break up with Dash. She didn’t want to cheat on him (any more than she already had, that is) and ruin his relationship with Killian (although that was still likely to happen).

So Freya doubled back to go see Dash. “Hey, what are you doing here?” he questioned.

She smiled nervously at him and then closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was ready to tell him. “I’m sorry, but it’s over.”

He stared at her, uncomprehending. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t love you anymore, Dash. I should have realized it sooner, but I didn’t. I never meant for this to happen.” It was the truth. Freya didn’t want to mention Killian – she was afraid of how Dash would react. But maybe he’d figure it out. It wouldn’t be a shock – he knew about the kiss, after all.

Much to her surprise, Dash said nothing about his brother. He did look heartbroken, however. “It’s okay, Freya. Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

“Seriously?” That threw Freya for a loop. He didn’t even seem all that upset – maybe he wasn’t in love with her either? 

“Can I have my ring back, though?” He stared pointedly at the engagement ring still on her finger.

“Oh, right. Sorry!” Freya took it off and handed the ring over. “I hope we can still be friends.” If he really was the trickster, that might not be possible. Plus, the fact that she was in love with someone else – his brother of all people – would probably doom any friendship they could have had.

“Of course.” Dash hugged her briefly before pulling away.

Freya sniffled. She was actually a little upset, which surprised her. “I’ll see you again sometime soon. I really am sorry. Goodbye, Dash.” She waved and then walked away. She immediately headed over to Killian’s. She needed to see him right away.

He was definitely surprised to see her. “What are you doing here?”

“I ended things with Dash. I’m in love with you, Killian.” She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake – what if he didn’t feel the same way about her? 

“Do you remember?” Fuck, he hoped she had.

That puzzled her. “Remember what?” But she didn’t get an answer before he swooped in for a kiss. And with a flash, her memories of her past lives before – including several with Killian – returned. Freya pulled away gasping. “It’s you!”

He laughed, please. “You remember now? God, Freya, I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn’t. I could only come to you in dreams and then you used that spell.”

“I am so fucking sorry.” Killian walked further into the room and let out a wheeze of surprise when Freya jumped into his arms.

He happily kissed her. “It’s okay – you don’t have to apologize, babe. I know you were under a spell. You weren’t meant to remember me for a reason. But we can be together now. I love you too, by the way. I forgot to say that.” He set Freya down.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad we found each other again. I’m never letting you go, Killian. I promise you that.”

He had a bad feeling about their future – something about his mother was bothering him, but he couldn’t figure out why – but he didn’t mention it. Now was not that time.

Killian and Freya were reunited now and they were stronger together – especially magically. They could figure this out together.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Dash was lurking outside and watching them. He had plans for Freya and Killian. They were going to pay for this.


End file.
